Extraña emoción
by Karinits-san
Summary: Terminada la misión en el País del Silencio, los shinobis deben retornar a sus aldeas. Shikamaru se siente confundido, necesita agradecerle a Temari todo lo que ha hecho por él. Pedirle una cita es algo problemático, pero no tiene otra alternativa. Relato introspectivo basado en la novela SHIKAMARU HIDEN, CAPITULO 18. Créditos al creador de la imagen. ONE-SHOT SHIKATEMA (Editado).


**Hola a todos, aquí les dejo esta pequeña historia, espero que les guste.**

 **.**

 **Agradezco a las personas que leyeron mi segundo One-Shot y dejaron un review, a las que la marcaron como favorita, y a las que sólo leyeron.**

 **.**

 **Ubicación del relato: Novela Shikamaru Hiden, Capítulo 18.**

 **.**

 **Editado 04/03/2018.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Extraña emoción**

 **.**

Escuché al Kazekage señalarles a sus tropas la retirada del País del Silencio. Aquello me hizo recordar las palabras que éste me había mencionado hace un momento atrás: «Si mi hermana no hubiera estado tan preocupada, hubiéramos perdido a una persona muy valiosa». De alguna forma esas palabras calaron en mi interior, provocando una gran confusión en mi corazón.

 _—_ _Temari estaba preocupada por mí —pensé extrañamente emocionado_.

No pude evitar sonreír.

Comencé a recordar el sermón, con el cual esa mujer, terminó por despertarme del genjutsu de Gengo; sin olvidar que antes de ese sermón, me había golpeado muy duro con su jutsu de viento, rompiéndome la nariz.

Dejé mis cavilaciones a un lado y decidí actuar antes que ella se fuera.

—Oye, espera — la llamé con decisión, mientras caminaba hacia ella.

Ella se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones; me miró directo a los ojos, esperando a que yo hablara.

Sus hermosos ojos tenían un poder asombroso, tanto así que me dejaron paralizado. Parecía una estatua, no podía articular ni media palabra, mendokusai.

Nunca pensé lo complicado que sería decirle un par de palabras en frente de tanta gente. Bueno, sólo a mí se me podía ocurrir hablarle con todo el escuadrón de Suna presente, incluido el Kazekage, y para rematar, detrás de mí también estaban mis compañeros observando la escena. Incluso Soku se atrevió a gritar "kya".

Agradecía enormemente a Gaara, por haber indicado a sus hombres que continuaran la marcha. Éste sólo me dirigió una mirada sobre su hombro, la cual no pude descifrar, sin embargo, algo me decía que no estaba molesto, debido a que retomó su andar.

Si las miradas mataran, ya hubiese muerto diez veces. Tus bellos ojos emanaban una gran molestia, debido a la incómoda situación.

—¿Qué pasa? —espetó con rudeza, típico de ella.

El miedo se apoderó de mí, no sabía qué hacer; involuntariamente llevé mi mano a la cabeza para rascarme la nuca, luego respiré hondo y decidí continuar.

—Ho- hoy… — dije nervioso.

No había caso, no podía articular palabra, parecía un idiota.

—¿Qué? —refunfuñó irritada —. Si vas a decirme algo, dilo ya.

Como no escuchó respuesta, ella comenzó a reanudar la marcha. Esto me hizo reaccionar de inmediato, recobrando en parte la seguridad que había perdido.

—Gracias por lo de hoy —hablé sin titubeos, logrando que se detuviera y volteara a verme—. ¿Te gustaría ir a comer la próxima vez?

—¿Me estás me pidiendo una cita? —me preguntó con claridad y sin vergüenza.

Al momento que escuché sus palabras, comenzó mi cuestionamiento del por qué tenía que invitar a cenar a tan problemática mujer, ¿era necesario?, ¿quería realmente hacerlo?, ¿lo hacía porque me nacía?, ¿o sería una forma de agradecerle por haberme salvado la vida? Todo esto era muy problemático.

Después de cavilar unos segundos, tenía una respuesta.

—Sí, una cita —le contesté de acuerdo a lo que me dictaba el subconsciente.

Comprendiendo la magnitud de mis palabras, me di cuenta que ya no había vuelta atrás. Le estaba pidiendo una cita a Sabaku no Temari, la kunoichi más cruel del mundo shinobi, la mujer que fue capaz de darle un golpe a Madara Uchiha, la mujer que era más aterradora que mi propia madre, la mujer… la mujer que siempre me había regalado una sonrisa, y que de alguna forma extraña, se había instalado en mi corazón.

—¿Así que una cita? —señaló pensativa.

La ansiedad comenzó a apoderarse de mí. Observé como esa problemática mujer se lleva una mano a la barbilla en señal de análisis. Esa mujer me estaba descolocando, traté de controlarme.

—¿No quieres? —pregunté dubitativo.

Observé cómo cambió su expresión de análisis a una más relajada; luego colocó sus brazos en forma de jarra y me miró con seriedad.

—No he dicho eso —acotó con seguridad—, prepárate porque nuestra cita será un fastidio.

Igual que en otra ocasiones, Temari me sonrió y luego se marchó. Supuse que esa sonrisa era un sí. Aquella sonrisa significaba más que mil palabras.

Ahora podía comprender lo que alguna vez me había dicho mi padre, que hasta la mujer más dura era amable con el hombre que amaba. En este momento aquella frase cobraba una vital importancia, ¿podría ella sentir algo por mí?

Miré hacia el cielo y medité sobre el tema. Existían hechos que avalaban la hipótesis instaurada por mi padre, lo que me hizo sonreír.

—Si mi padre estuviese vivo — murmuré nostálgico—, de seguro se burlaría de mí.

Ahora no me quedaba más que esperar a que esa problemática mujer regresara a Konoha, para así concretar nuestra cita y aclarar todo lo que en este momento estaba sintiendo. Era extraño sentirme emocionado por una cita, pero me gustaba esa sensación, aunque más emocionaba que ella se sintiese igual que yo.

.

 **FIN**

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Acepto todo tipo de sugerencias y críticas.**

 **La idea de hacer este fic surgió cuando emitieron el capítulo final de Shikamaru Hiden en Naruto Shippuden. Debo reconocer que me gustó más el final de la novela original, por eso me animé a escribir este relato, desde del visto del punto de vista de uno de los protagonistas, ya que de este modo uno puede expresar mejor los pensamientos y emociones del personaje.**

 **Me despido, les deseo un buen fin de semana.**

 **Saludos.**

.


End file.
